User blog:Roboflight/Mandatory Read :)
So there really is no way to actually patrol that you have read this, but it's really important that you read this blog. I want to cover some important points and ask some important questions. No I have not talked to the other admins. This is a blog to discuss not to announce decisions I have made. =To do:= So NC has quite a large to do list at the moment, and I am going through them all so you are aware most don't concern y'all though xD Lightningstikre His ceremony has to be done, guys. xD I was thinking Monday, maybe we could do it... Rainy? What do you say? He can't just become deputy without a Clan Meeting or anything... Cat Pages I'm so sorry guys, I was meaning to do this at the end of February but it slipped from my mind :( Misty has been getting to several of them, but I plan to help out as well soon, and assistance from Rainy or Feather would be greatly appreciated :) Feel free to leave any messages about cats that haven't been added because our organization needs a fixing (I'm getting to that as well.) Rp Patroling Okay, so we are going to stop handing out inactivity notices now (the admins have discussed this). Instead, I will be making a forum page, once a month, where when you RP a cat you post their name on that forum. Any cats that aren't RPed within a month (meaning there name won't be on there) shall be put up for adoption or deleted. Depends on how many we get. =Ideas:= Okay, so I recently had some ideas and I thought bringing them up might be a good idea, y'know? Songfic Page: I was thinking we could have a page for sonfics that Misty makes. I really liked Misty's idea... I wish to expand on it :) This blog is to discuss ideas involving it ;D Wiki features: There are some wiki features NC doesn't have including Top Ten Lists and Badges. I personally don't lile badges but maybe we can add them if enough ppl want... I personally think top ten lists for apprentices and couple and such would be cool :) Top Ten Lists? Yay Nay Badges? Yay Nay The Nightly: I want to make this newspaper more public now. So that different wikians can do different sections of it. Of course featured user and contest winners would be voted on like always, but I thought it might be a good idea to put the wholeof NC rpers voice into the nightly. =To improve:= Every wiki has things to improve, this is a list of what I personally think we cna imporve: Blogs: That's one of the weakest points of this wiki. We don't have enough blogs goign around. Make them derpy, make them serious, make them pointless. Blogs are neccesary for a community to build. Talk about characters of couples of shippings that are new. Just blog. Please. For the wiki :3 Quest: This was going wonderfully at first. Then for an unknown reason y'all stopped RPing. Not all of you, but guys, they have been atthe river for 2 weeks and there is hardly 20 comments there. They might fail the quest if some of you who signed up don't begin to RP some more. For the quest to advance you must RP at least once. Out of the fifteenish ppl that signed up only 4 have RPed this week. of course they won't get across the river. Boring: Yes, this wiki needs some sprucing up. A few months back we gave it a makeover. Now I want somethign to make it intresting and bring the loads of RPing that occured back. New background? Now color scheme? New something. People like new. It makes things more interesting. So ideas there would be wonderful. =Done= That's it xD I'm finally done. NOW COMMENT AWAY FOLKS WE NEED TO DISCUSS THESE MATERS!!! Category:Blog posts